Birth-Day
Birth-Day is twenty-nineth episode of Carl 10: Altermaverse. Plot Carl:So..i guess i'll be going now... SsS:Take care of yourself...Moron.(smiles) Carl:You too,moron.(smiles too) SsS:(xD) Carl:I'll probably call from Croatia,so...Bye!(opens the ship's doors) Clover:Couldn't you just go and travel with the plane? Carl:Oh no!Not after an accident i was in,4 years ago! Clover:Whatever... Carl:K now,cya!(enters the ship and it sails) Clover:So...Where's Ester? SsS:(realizes)How the hell should i know? Clover:Ugh,nevermind...I gotta do some shopping.(walks away) SsS:That is seriously an mixed up girl... Carl:(enters his room on the ship hotel)Seriously an amazing cruiser! Unnamed sailor:(sailing the ship)I just hope i am masked well...This has to be a perfect surprise!(smiles;removes his mask and reveals he is Dr.Frank) Carl:(hops in the pool)Aaah!(fastly swims on top)Cold!(transforms)Who's this guy?Well anyway...(turns hot mode and dives;water goes crazy)I can be on fire underwater?Awesome! Arkickson(masked into a civilian):(talking on a walkie-talkie-like device)So...Who is Shennyson in this crowd? Dr.Frank(masked as a sailor):(responding on the same device)How the hell should i know?!Find him,douchebag! Arkickson(masked):(finds Carl)Bingo!Hey kid! Carl:(looks at an guy running to him)Um...Hi? Arkickson(masked):You up for a...(looking at some guys playing volleyball)..eh... Carl:(looks at the same guys)Volleyball? Arkickson(masked):Uh,yea,that! Carl:Nah,thanks.(dives) Arkickson(masked):Some humans... Carl:(Xtratrix beeping)Oh,a call message!Yea?Oh,hi! Astrodactyl(SsS):Uh,hi. Carl:How's it going...and who is that alien?! Astrodactyl(SsS):Just unlocked it? Carl:(facepalms)Nevermind.Did you guys found Ester yet?(RedA shows up on the screenpad)Red? Swampfire(RedA):(a small dragon hopping on him)Blue? Carl:(-.-*)I'll take that as a no... Astrodactyl(SsS):Whoops,gotta go! Carl:No,don't hang up! Astrodactyl(SsS):(falls on floor;the screen disappears) Carl:(-.-)I said don't...(shocks and falls on floor) Arkickson:(lifts up Carl)And we did got the vendetta. Later... Carl:(wakes up being tied on a torture chair)W-where am i?(trying to move)Seriously?Evil sailors? Dr.Frank(masked as a sailor):(comes in the room and smiles) Carl:Can you help me here a bit?Unlock the cuffs? Dr.Frank(masked as a sailor):What's the rush?(clicks an button on his belt and reverts to Dr.Frank) Carl:(surprised)Frank?! Dr.Frank:Surprised to see me?And by the way,what day is it?Oh of course,Tuesday! Carl:Oh God...But seriously,couldn't you wait after,my birthday? Dr.Frank:Nah,it's more likely to do it right on your birthday. Carl:So...You gonna try and take Xtratrix again? Dr.Frank:I could...but nah.But soon...(clicks a button and an big box reveals bomb inside)Peh. Carl:(jaw drop)Bomb trap.How...classy. Dr.Frank:Well,yea.(clicks the button and bomb starts counting from 02:00) Carl:Two minutes...Godfrickindammit. Dr.Frank:So long,Shennyson!(smiles and leaves the room;and probably the ship too) Carl:So.How should i escape...Oh right!Since i have no shirt...(trying to reach his trunks)Come on,come on!(reaches the trunks and takes out spinach can)Yesss!(squeezes the can;it opens nad spinach flies into Carl's mouth) Bomb is shown to count from 00:23 Carl:(looks at the bomb and shocks;fastly chews spinach and then frees)Yes!Now i need a new plan of attack...(transformation starts;Carl's mouth grow into a trunk;color turns cyan-like;turns more fat;transforms into a ogre-anteater-like creature)Woah! Bomb counts from 00:15 Boomstreck(Carl):I don't care,your name is Boomstreck!Boomstreck?Nah.(transforms)The fire one again?I guess.(burns a hole in the floor and swims out fastly)Wait a minute!What to do with the people on there?!(swims back to the bomb)I hope this works!(burns the switch signal on the bomb)Come on,come on!(screen with the numbers electrocuts and freezes)Nice!(lifts the bomb up;swims very fastly)I know i should NOT do this, but...(throws the bomb in the sea)Hmm...Speed plus Fire plus Ice?Sprice!(returns back on ship) Later... SsS:So you came back in Canada,why? Carl:Oh,you know.(smiles) SsS:Riiight. RedA:So... Carl:(transforms)Sprice!So who's up for ice cream?! SsS-RedA:(looking at each other)Sure!(both of them transform) Fourarms(SsS):Fourarms! Fasttrack(RedA):Buttertrack!(xD) SsS-Carl:(-_-*) Sprice(Carl):Oh yea!Did you guys found Ester? Fourarms(SsS):Turns out she walked away to the mall with the dweebs.Happy birthday,by the way,bro. Sprice(Carl):Thanks!Now let's go!(episode ends) End. Characters Main *Carl *SsS *RedA *Sam *Clover *Ester(mentioned only) Villains *Dr.Frank *Arkickson Aliens Used By Carl *Sprice(3x) *Boomstreck By SsS *Astrodactyl *Fourarms By RedA *Swampfire *Fasttrack Errors *When Carl turned Sprice for the first time,it is unknown how he reverted back. Creator's Quotes *I was too lazy to do it a bit longer. xD Trivia *This episode was originally gonna air on Tuesday,March 5th,'cause both the creator's and Carl's birthday was March 5th,not March 8th. Category:Episodes